One of the Dead
by Miss E. TG. Shire
Summary: She looked like one of the dead, with those ghostly, pale, glazed-over eyes that didn't seem to focus on any one thing in particular. There had been rumors circulating the Walls about rogues who slayed Titans, but most dismissed them as false: fairytales invented to quell the fears of humanity. But Kira Zeffren was not the subject of any fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello All! So this isn't the first fan fiction I've ever written, but right now it's the first that might stay published... I'm a bit paranoid about putting my work on the internet or even having the slightest internet presence at all, but at my sister's urging, I decided to finally publish one of them. I'm not sure where this story will go or if it will go (finishing is hard, okay?), but I'm going to give it a try. Some __side notes: while this story is rated T for now, the rating may change. Attack on Titan is an anime that has copious violence and gore and well as some very mature themes, so please keep that in mind while reading. Also, I apologize for any typos or mistakes! Without further ado, here is the first chapter of "One of the Dead." _

**_Chapter One_**

The sun was setting on the horizon. It was a pretty picture, certainly, but Kira Zeffren only stared past the dark orange and purple hues that colored the sky. Nightfall meant safety. In an hour, the Titans that roamed the land would be slowing down, falling into their sleep mode: meaning Kira and Dante would be free for a few hours to get some sleep themselves.

"Only an hour now," Kira said gruffly, her voice strangely deep for a girl's. She patted the black stallion's neck, narrowing her green eyes at the landscape ahead of her. It had been awhile since the pair had run into any Titans, and on the outskirts of the Wall, that was a frequent occurrence.

Though apparently, Titans on the insides of the Walls now wasn't so unheard of anymore- not since the invasion of Wall Maria in 845. If her parents and their renegade group of citizens hadn't fled eighteen years ago, they might have been caught in the disastrous slaughter that cut down the population by nearly twenty percent. It didn't matter much now: they were all dead anyway. Her parents might have lasted longer if they had stayed within the Walls, but life there was not a life at all: constantly bound within a cage without any freedom.

Kira coughed, her small, muscled frame shaking violently with the onslaught on hacking. Her short dark hair fell over her watering eyes, partially blocking her view for a moment. "Stupid…" she hit her chest with her fist, trying to loosen it, "Lungs…"

After a few moments, the attack subsided. She shook herself and continued onward, spurring Dante into a brisk trot. They'd have to find somewhere high up to rest for the night, far out of the reaches of any Aberration Titans that might still be awake. There wasn't anywhere here that looked even remotely safe for a nineteen-year-old rogue and her stallion. The sun continued to set, and Kira couldn't help but wonder where on earth the last of the Titans were. Typically by the end of day Kira could rack up a few more Titan deaths with those who still wandered around when the day neared the dark.

Voices. Kira heard them all at once, yelling and shouting orders to one another. She heard the telltale screech of 3D movement gear ricocheting off the skin of Titans and the whistle of swords whirling through the air. Kira pulled her black hood over her head, looking out from under dark brows as she and Dante crested a hill.

Green capes flew through the air: six different bodies all flying at massive group of twenty Titans. Kira widened her eyes at the skill of these soldiers, seeing Titans drop one after another. Her Titans… She hadn't reached her kill count for the day by a long shot, probably because of these Scouts trying to steal her glory. Kira's face morphed into her standard scowl, glaring out at them. With twenty Titans, they would certainly pay for their arrival on her territory…

"Should have stayed in your stupid walls," Kira grumbled under her breath darkly, turning Dante abruptly back around.

Out of the corner of her eye, however, she saw one of the Titan's grotesque hands wrap around one of the flying green capes. A woman with light ginger hair struggled in the beast's grip as she screamed, her eyes wide with terror as the Titan slowly brought its fist towards its mouth.

Kira could barely control her next actions. She set her jaw and her face darkened, horrible memories hitting her in an onslaught. Kira swung Dante around and spurred him forward, sending the stallion into a breakneck gallop unrivaled by any horse she'd ever encountered. His legs churned under him as they tore towards the battle, dodging the Titans in their way with precision.

Kira reached for the sword holstered on her back, drawing it and riding towards the offending Titan's ankles. She leapt from Dante's back, spinning in a tight circle to gain momentum. On her final whirl, Kira jabbed out her sword, slicing the Titan deep on the back of its ankle. The Titan let out a noise before stumbling forwards, crashing down onto its knees. Kira ran along its calf before taking another flying jump into the air, stabbing her sword into the Titan's thigh. She hung from her sword before swinging herself up once more, gaining height on the Titan. It dropped the woman it was holding, distracted by Kira's stabs. In a few seconds Kira reached the back of its neck, slicing it clean through in one blow.

The Titan collapsed to the ground and Dante galloped by just as Kira fell, catching her on his back in perfect sync. It had taken years and years of failure and training to achieve her Titan kills in such a scientific manner, but now Kira barely even had to think anymore.

The woman that had been grabbed had barely recovered, gasping for breath as she stared at Kira with wide eyes.

"A… A rogue?" she whispered.

Titans continued to drop around them, and Kira couldn't help but scold herself for her rash intervention. She tried to interfere as little as possible with any other humans she saw outside the walls, especially anyone who was affiliated with the military. And now? She had thrown herself into a battle with six military elites no less. Idiotic.

But she had looked at the woman and seen the terror in her eyes… The moment just before death, that look of pure horror and unbelievable regret. Kira had seen it many times before on faces of those she had once loved, but now forced herself to forget. She hadn't been able to stop herself when she saw that look on someone's face, even if it meant getting far too close to these government lackeys.

Another Titan collapsed beside her, sending Dante skidding away from it, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the foot of another. The Titan force had been reduced by half in a short amount of time, and Kira knew it was her time to leave. A Titan's hand moved towards her and Kira had to throw her body away to avoid it, turning Dante in a small circle before charging the other way.

Kira glanced back to make sure she had evaded the hand, only to turn back and find herself face to face with a fifteen-meter Titan. It stared down at her with its wide, vapid eyes and huge teeth bared at her. Kira jerked the reins back in panic and Dante reared up, his powerful hooves punching skywards. He landed in the other direction, surging forward as the Titan moved to bite the two of them.

"The hell you'll touch my horse," Kira snarled, leaping from Dante and swinging her sword towards the Titan. It reached a hand out towards her, getting its fingers sliced off almost immediately. It didn't phase the Titan as it put another hand out, its grubby fingers snapping Kira up in its grasp. Kira took a huge gasp of air as the Titan put pressure on her body, trying to crush her bones together.

In another second, Kira snapped her wrist backwards, sending her sword through a sensitive point of the Titan's hand. It let out a small cry, loosening it grip on Kira and giving her just enough time to lunge onto its shoulder. She ran across its back before leaping again, spinning in a circle that gave her just enough momentum to slice through the Titan's weak point. The creature fell almost instantly, forcing Kira to crash onto the ground. Her body skidded to a halt just before another Titan stepped towards her, forcing her to roll out of the way of its giant foot.

Black hooves moved towards her, and at the sight, Kira jumped back to her feet somewhat shakily. She grabbed Dante's withers and pulled herself back aboard as he cantered next to her, turning away from the battle. She had already involved herself too much as it was – her only goal was to get away as soon as possible and get them to a safe place before night fall. Before she could act at all, however, Kira was hoisted straight off the back of her stallion.

She could feel massive fingers curled around her body as a Titan lifted her up, apparently getting the better of her and her horse. Kira's face drained of color and she stared at the gaping mouth she was sure to be thrust into in a matter of seconds. She braced herself against the crushing force of the Titan's hand, trying to wedge her sword from where it was caught between the creature's fingers.

Not like this.

Death could not be for one small oversight, just because she had made the mistake of trying to help some other worthless human beings who meant nothing to her. Not because she had been controlled by her weak emotions of empathy. That was not how Kira Zeffren had intended to go.

The teeth came closer to her as the Titan moved its hand near its mouth, and Kira leaned even further back in the beast's grasp. She could feel it try to tighten its grip on her and she let out a yelp of pain, feeling her leg twist abnormally in its grip. "Damn you, damn you to hell," she coughed out, her eyes wide as the beast clamped down on her. She could feel the bones in her leg snap and she let out a real shriek this time, her fingers turning white around the hilt of her blade. "No!"

She slammed her weight against the sword, trying to dislodge it to no avail. Teeth loomed closer yet as the Titan had regained its hold on her, prepared to eat her just like thousands and thousands before her. Her green eyes widened as she glared into the cavern of the Titan's mouth, unable to do anything to save herself.

This was it, was it?

She'd come close to death before, but never like this. Never had she felt the Titan's hot, putrid breath blowing on her entire body like a storm gale. She had never stared down a Titan's vile throat, knowing that her mangled body would soon slide down to its stomach. At the thought, her entire being shook in fear. How pathetic. Dying like a coward.

The sound of 3D maneuver gear whistling through the air pierced her ears louder than before, and a whirlwind of a green cape suddenly flew past her. Blue flashes hit her vision – of a sword moving so quickly that she couldn't make out anything but its previous path. The Titan's grip loosened after the barrage of this new attacker, and Kira threw herself from its grasp. She smashed into the ground, her eyes filling with tears as she landed hard. She let out a garbled cry, dropping her sword and holding her throbbing leg.

The Titan that had stood above her suddenly swayed on its feet, blood spurting from the back of its neck. Kira looked up with wide eyes, watching as the Titan began to fall towards her. She struggled to stand, letting out a pained scream as she put weight on her broken leg, falling once more. No! She had been rescued from death and now she would be crushed? No! She threw herself forward, trying to get out of the way with her ruined body.

She caught a glimpse of Dante standing meters from her, his ears pricked forward as he saw her. Kira threw up her hand almost wildly as Dante started forward. "No! Halt!" she screamed, looking back up at the Titan that was coming tumbling down.

There was a sudden swoosh and a snap, and then everything was black.

**Author's Note: **_There you have it! Really hope you enjoyed, as I very quite literally just wrote this I have no idea how it turned out! Thank you so much for reading, and if you enjoyed, I would be absolutely thrilled if you left a review. Also, shout out to Flicker the Light for encouraging me to post my work. Happy reading :) _

_Miss E. TG. Shire_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! Happy Fourth of July for all those who celebrate! I just wanted to thank all of the lovely, wonderful people who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story: it really means so much to me! I get so stupidly excited when I see that someone liked the story, so thank you all so, so much! Here is the second chapter of the One of the Dead, I know it's a bit slow but I assure you that things will start to pick up soon!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"So… What do we do with her?"

"I can't believe there are any rogues left, if you ask me. Thought they'd all be dead by now…"

"Last expedition outside the wall was eighteen years ago, meaning this amazing little specimen must have lasted eighteen years out here! Fascinating! Think she'll answer any of my questions?"

"She won't have to answer any of your questions if we just kill her."

Voices hit Kira Zeffren's ears like a sudden clap of thunder before a tempest, starting with a single noise and growing into a full storm. She tried her best not to wince, keeping her face completely still as she woke from her stupor. Eyes closed. No movement. Best to pretend she was still unconscious until she concocted a plan to get out of this utter mess. Just one look in some stupid woman's eyes – that was all it took for Kira to put the entirety of her existence at risk? Since when did she even care? Disgusting.

After these four years completely alone, Kira had learned that being on your own was far better than having any attachments.

As Kira's consciousness slowly returned to her, she grit her teeth as she felt pain suddenly erupt and flood her entire body. She could acutely feel some aching bruises from being squeezed by a Titan, as well as the debilitating agony of her leg. Broken, undoubtedly.

Injured, captured by Scouts from within the Walls, but… Alive. And that was far more than Kira Zeffren had expected. She'd actually been _saved_.

"We can't kill her! That rogue saved my life." A woman's voice - that ginger, more than likely.

"That rogue is _dangerous_. Took down two Titans no sweat, the only reason she hadn't gotten any more was because she was too busy trying to run away to notice the other."

"Exactly, trying to run away- not dangerous at all! She's a scared little girl!"

Kira tried to control her face at that. Scared little girl? Maybe in those few seconds of her death, yes, that could have been true. Maybe back when she was still just venturing outside the walls, yes. But Kira Zeffren saw more and endured more as a scared little girl than any of these Scouts had in their entire lives. The courageous heroes of the military – how laughable. They send countless men out to slaughter on a regular basis in a vain hope to bring back the pride of mankind. If she hadn't been trying so hard to keep her face immobile, she would have been scowling.

"Can't we just leave her? She wanted to leave anyway."

"She's a threat!"

"No, she's not!"

Five different voices had been accounted for. They all seemed to be standing around her in a circle maybe ten feet wide in diameter, but that left one voice still missing. She hadn't heard any movement either, meaning that there was someone who Kira hadn't gotten a location on yet. She could feel the hilt of her sword pressing against the left side of her hand, apparently only having slid out of her grasp slightly when she fell from the Titan's hand. It would only take her a fraction of a second to grab it…

"She could be useful! She's been living outside the walls for many years, I bet she's seen so many Abnormals! Imagine what information and knowledge she could hold!"

The only question was… Where was Dante?

"Captain, what do you think?"

Kira Zeffren was not going to stick around for a final verdict deciding her life and death.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly and she grabbed her sword, on her feet in a moment. The people around her all seemed frozen in shock for a moment as she lunged outside the circle towards a flurry of black mane. Noises erupted around her: mostly cries of shock and disbelief, some the drawing of swords from their sheaths.

"Stop!"

Kira ignored the flurry of green capes around her, feeling someone grab onto her bad leg with strong arms as she jumped forward. She whirled in the air, her green eyes alight with fury as she lashed out with her sword. The man jerked backwards as she cut the side of his wrist, allowing for Kira to gain more ground. Hooves echoed in her ears and Dante appeared in front of her, shielding her from the Scouts that were attempting to stop her.

"Good boy," she said, her voice strained as she threw herself onto her horse. "Now go!"

Kira grabbed onto Dante's thick mane and braced herself as he charged forward, causing a few Scouts to jump back and out of his path. Kira turned around for a moment to see the Scouts all standing there, staring at her in awe.

Well, all but one.

A fairly short, muscular man just stood with his arms folded. He had a dangerous, emotionless look on his face as he looked at her: almost in a taunting challenge.

"Captain?!"

The short Scout responded. "Restrain her."

Kira widened her eyes slightly and turned back, urging Dante to go even faster still. He obliged easily, his hoof beats growing faster and faster as his legs churned under him. Kira's knuckles turned white against his mane, trying to hold herself on mainly with her arms since her legs were not doing as well as she had hoped.

"Damn it, I'm going to fall off," she growled under her breath, only causing Dante to toss his head as though he was amused.

Kira glanced behind her once more to find that the Scouts had mounted their own horses and were giving chase in a horde behind her. If she did fall she'd get trampled or, worse, captured and forced to be prisoner of the military. While she may not be able to take on any one of those Scouts in battle, she was confident that her stallion was far better than any horses they had… The question was: how long could she stay on at this breakneck pace before her leg gave out and she crashed to the ground?

"I guess we'll find out," Kira muttered. She gathered her reins into her hands and whipped Dante on the shoulder lightly. "Hya!"

The stallion galloped forward, pinning his ears flat against his neck as he extended his stride. Kira's eyes blurred with tears as she leaned forward, allowing Dante to reach his top speed. She felt unsteady on his back, trying to keep her body in-sync with his powerful movement.

Kira turned her head once more to see she was finally outrunning her captors, leaving those damn green capes in the dust.

"Good boy," she said, patting Dante's neck before turning back around with a slight smirk on her face.

Her smirk was gone in a second. It disappeared off her face as she saw a Titan running towards her, limbs flailing as it picked up speed, its tongue swinging haphazardly out of its mouth. Her eyes widened in terror as she jerked the reins back, pulling Dante to an abrupt halt as she saw the Titan. But it was so late, nearly night: what was this Titan doing still running around with all his energy?

Realization flashed in Kira's eyes as she turned Dante on his haunches. Abnormal.

And flying behind that Titan where two people in green capes: two Scouts who had undoubtedly lured this Abnormal to stop her from escaping. How had they passed her? Could the 3DMG even move that quickly? She backed Dante until he was out of the way, watching as the other Scouts surrounded her with their snorting horses. Kira didn't have a damn chance.

One of the other green capes slaughtered the Abnormal the moment they saw Kira had been caught. The rogue dropped her reins and glared at the Scouts around her: all of them pointing their swords at her.

"Fast horse." A man with dark brown hair that came to a point at the very top said to her, his voice deep and intimidating. He nodded towards Dante in recognition, before turning to face the two Scouts that were coming to meet the group.

One of them was a woman with large square glasses and dark reddish brown hair, while her companion was unmistakable. Kira recognized him immediately: that same short commander from before, with his strange black undercut and his narrow grey eyes. He stared her down, his glare so intimidating Kira looked away.

"If this is about my execution," Kira said, her voice gravelly from all the strain. "Wouldn't you rather leave that to a Titan?"

"We aren't going to kill you," the ginger one assured me, her eyes soft and light. She was the anomaly of the bunch, or so it seems to Kira. Most soldiers had a similar look in their eyes: the look of some dark and painful past that haunted them, not so unlike the desolation in Kira's own. This woman though, the woman she had saved, she was different. She looked so full of life despite the death all around her.

"Petra!" The oldest Scout of the group looked at the woman, clearly indignant as evidenced by the condescending look that seemed to rest on his face. Kira memorized his appearance quickly, and it was only a second before something struck her. She tried not to let her confusion show on her face as she realized this man had the exact same haircut as the Captain, as well as a very similar cravat tucked into his shirt. The only differences in their appearance was the man's dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, and the fact that he was far taller than his higher-ranking counterpart.

Weird.

"We aren't," Petra asserted firmly.

Another of the Scouts nodded his head slowly as well. He was one of the larger men on the squad and by far the hairiest, with his blonde hair tucked into a ponytail and a bit of scruff on his chin.

"If we were going to just kill her we would have let her die out here. Why waste our energy chasing her?"

"I'd much rather that than you keeping me prisoner within your damn Walls," Kira spat, narrowing her cold eyes. Confined into those Walls, suffocated by the rules, crushed by society: how was that different than merely being one of the walking dead? Kira was hardly better than that now, some days.

"Watch your tongue!" the older man started, before the Captain raised a hand. The gesture silenced the entire Squad entirely. It was surprising to see that such a man of small stature and few words commanded such utter power.

"Find somewhere to set up camp," he ordered, ignoring the confused looks on their faces. The squad did as they were told, leaving Kira squaring off with their Captain. He strode up to her horse, folding his arms almost lazily, a clear indicator of power and strength. This man didn't think she was even worth the effort, and he was showing it.

"I don't see the difference, really… Between leaving me to die out here and letting me rot away in a prison cell inside the Walls. At least to you," Kira said, leveling with him. Might as well, as she was completely at his mercy. Another run for it and he would undoubtedly cut her down: she'd seen his incredible speed and prowess. She was brash, but she wasn't stupid.

The Captain didn't reply, he just averted his eyes to the side momentarily before he took two strides forward around the side of Dante. Kira felt strong fingers suddenly grab her clothing before the commander yanked her right off her horse. She crashed to the ground and looked up with wide eyes, cringing from the pain that shot up through her leg. Kira shook a bit, breathing heavy as she realized just how strong the Scout was without even trying.

He looked down at her, his chin still slightly in the air with a dark look on his face. "You're much easier to kick around now."

Kira blanched. Who the hell was this guy? Abrasive, strong, intimidating, and damn well _terrifying_.

"Let me go," Kira said, accentuating each word angrily.

The man leaned down at that, his face even darker than before. Kira tried to hold her ground, matching his merciless grey eyes with a slightly weaker expression of her own.

"You have a choice. You can be taken prisoner, or you can make yourself useful." His face didn't change. Actually, it was starting to seem to Kira that the Captain's one expression of deadpan disdain was his _only_ expression.

Now… What did useful mean, exactly? Kira grit her teeth.

"I guess it's obvious the latter is my only choice," she snapped, turning her head to watch the rest of the squad putting together a camp. In only a matter of minutes, they had a fire crackling around several tents.

"So fine. I'd rather be 'useful' than in a prison cell." Kira tried to heft herself up, but now that her adrenaline had worn off, she was next to useless. The pain was slowly overcoming her: she could feel her leg throbbing with every breath she took. It wouldn't even be possible to go on alone in the state she was in, despite how much Kira still wanted to escape.

"Good." The Captain turned and walked towards camp, his green cape flying around his legs as the wind whipped around. Kira couldn't help but settle her eyes on the Scouts insignia stitched onto the uniform: a blue wing and a silver wing overlapping over a shield. A symbol of hope for those corralled into the Walls, hoping for an eventual freedom from those Titans who had taken everything away from them.

A pipe dream, Kira couldn't help but think. All of humanity would be exterminated: the only question was: when?

* * *

**Author's Note:**_Thanks again for reading! If you enjoyed, I would be absolutely and positively joyous if you left a review for me! Happy reading, can't wait to get the next installation out!_

_Miss E. TG. Shire_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello all! I'm here with another installation for you, this one a bit shorter than the rest. I'm fairly busy at the moment, but I'm trying to keep these chapters coming out as regularly as I can for now! Anyway, I can't say enough thanks for all the support I have received for this story! Thank you a million times all those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed: it really means so much to me. This chapter is a bit slow as well, but I'm trying to work up to something, I promise! Without further ado, here is the third chapter of One of the Dead._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kira couldn't sleep. It was unsurprising, considering the circumstances: trapped with a group of six elite Scouts from inside the Walls, her entire life taken away from her, and with a broken leg at that. Er, well, she thought it was broken, if the pain was any indicator. Kira just sat up in one of the tents, monitored by the tall blonde with the scruff on his chin. She stared outside, regarding the tall grasses with a desolate look in her eyes.

Times like this made Kira Zeffren think that maybe giving up and just dying might have been the better option.

_"Give up?" A strong, sturdy man looked down at her with a gentle expression in his eyes. "Kira, I've taught you better than that. You know, just because things get difficult doesn't mean you should give up. There is a difference, my child, between what is right and what is easy. I hope you know well enough to make the right choice." _

Kira knew that the right choice was persevering through this mess and hoping she would somehow find a way out of it, if not for herself, then at least for Dante. The stallion was tied up with the rest of the Scouts' horses, causing a ruckus as some of the other Scouts attempted to restrain him. It wasn't fair for him to be dragged with her into this mess.

"What are you thinking about?" the blonde man suddenly asked her, studying her from the other side of the tent.

Kira glanced towards him, not answering.

"You've just got this far away look in your eyes," he explained, shrugging. "Don't have to tell me."

"It's nothing," Kira muttered.

"I'm Eld," he said, leaning forward and outstretching a hand towards her. Unusually polite for a soldier, Kira thought. "Eld Jinn."

"Kira Zeffren," she said, ignoring his hand. He eventually leaned back, resting his elbows on his knees as he sat up.

"Not too friendly," he said, giving her a stern look. "You ought to learn some respect if you're going to stick around here. Might help you."

"I don't intend to stick around for too long."

Eld gave her an appraising look, looking on as her eyes roamed over their campsite from the open flap of their tent. He could see something behind those dead eyes of hers – maybe analysis, maybe desperation, maybe a mix of the two. It was insane to him that she even existed: just a young girl, maybe twenty at the most, out on her own in the midst of a world torn apart in destruction.

"You'll end up dead if you stay out here by yourself any longer," Eld said, an air of nonchalance about him.

Kira scrutinized him from behind hooded lids, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He seemed to be fairly kind, or at the very least, honest. "Who are you?"

He seemed surprised at the question. "Who am I?"

Kira nodded.

"Eld Jinn. Part of the Scouts, Special Operations Squad. Second in command under Captain Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest." He answered as though it were a test, which only gave Kira even more pause than before. Second in command meant he was probably fairly powerful – definitely strong enough to take her down had she decided to attempt an escape. Eld had also given Kira another piece to the puzzle: the name of his horrible, intimidating Captain: Levi.

Levi. The daring man who had pulled her straight from her horse, glared her in the eyes and dared for her to disobey him. His power had scared Kira into submission, not something that had ever been done before. He was the problem. She hated him.

Satisfied with Jinn's answers, she lay down on her sleeping bag and rolled over, her eyes facing the green stitching of the tent. Kira focused on that until she heard Jinn zipping their tent down, closing it up for the night, making escape even more difficult than before. She felt him lay down a few feet beside her, tucking himself into his own sleeping bag. The tent was small and Jinn was undoubtedly on high alert with a rogue sleeping in there with him – getting out would not be the easiest of tasks to say in the least.

Hours and minutes ticked by. Kira's eyes were open, bloodshot, and staring straight out in front of her as she listened to the sounds around her. Crickets echoed in the silence that had been brought on with the Scouts entering their tents, the occasional ruffling of a sleeping bag scaring Kira to death. Every time she thought of even moving a muscle, she'd hear the slightest noise that would set her back on edge. After a few hours, Kira rolled over in her sleeping bag, pretending it was merely part of her normal sleeping routine. She dared to open a squinted eye, to find that Eld was resting soundly beside her.

Kira slid out of her sleeping bag, taking care not to breathe too loudly or make any noises that might wake Jinn. Her fingers found the zipper on the tent and she gave it the slightest pull, gently moving it upwards. She muffled the sound with her other hand, going as slowly as possible to prevent the metallic sound from echoing around the campsite.

In another few careful minutes, Kira Zeffren had managed to get out of her tent. She limped badly to the post where the horses were tied, her every step a unending struggle. She had to move slowly enough to be silent, but quickly enough that she didn't collapse on her injured leg. It was hell.

But better a hell of pain than a hell without freedom.

The campsite was still in the night besides the wind that whispered around the flaps of tents, waving in the light breeze. Dante had his eyes perked forward at her, waiting anxiously even as she put a hand up to still him. Undoubtedly he would want to take off into the middle of the night, galloping like a freight train: but that wouldn't do. The camp would all wake up to such loud hoof beats.

Kira managed to untie Dante quietly, putting a finger to her lips as he looked at her.

"Silence, or we'll die," she whispered, her voice barely audible. Dante seemed to understand as Kira heaved her injured body on his back, taking care to make as little noise as possible. She held the reins tight, barely allowing him to take even a step as she backed him up from the post. Her green eyes stayed locked on the camp, looking at the shadows in the tents and watching for one of them to spring up at any moment.

Nothing.

The pair of them turned around and slowly, painstakingly, began to walk away from the camp. It would be awhile before it would be safe to gallop off: at least a half hour before they were far enough away. Even then, however, would Kira last? Her leg was useless, probably unable to hold her onto her horse for too long without causing even more extreme pain.

An hour later, Kira Zeffren was sure she was home free. She had spurred Dante into a canter, looking behind her frantically to make sure no green capes were following her. She could see nothing but the blackness of the night, unusually quiet. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears, fear coursing through her even more heavily than if she were battling a Titan. Titan's only threatened to take her life, not her freedom.

Kira turned her eyes back in front of her, only to find herself staring at the one thing she had been afraid of. Up ahead of her, standing alone in the darkness, was Captain Levi of the Scouts. He was unmistakable: his face hardened into a glare, his green cape whipping around his short and strong frame.

"Didn't get far, did you?" his voice was mocking, causing her heart to drop. Of course. Of course this all powerful Captain would come after her, just waiting for her to disobey his orders. And now… She would be punished.

"Let me go, damn it," Kira growled, her entire body shaking with rage.

"Get off your horse before I drag you off," he ordered, his expression unchanging. Kira could do nothing but grit her teeth and slide off, landing on her good leg but stumbling never the less. She jabbed her sword into the ground as a makeshift crutch, holding herself up with shaking arms. What now? Her attempt at escape had resulted in another failure: the fourth of the span of a few hours. Her first: saving the Scout Petra. Then the mistake in battle, then failing to escape the first time, and now this. Humiliating.

Kira glared at Levi, her gaze much stronger than before. "Fight me," she challenged, surprised at the words coming out of her mouth. Her eyes flashed boldly as she stepped forward, grasping her sword in her hand. "If you beat me in a sword fight, I'll join your damn Scouts, I'll be useful. If you lose, I go free and you never come near me again."

Levi narrowed his eyes and she could have sworn a smirk flashed onto his face before returning to his normal deadpan expression. "You think you're better than me?" His voice was still harsh, but she could hear the amused upturn in it.

"You need a squad to come outside the Walls. I just need my horse." Kira stood her ground, despite the small voice in her head calling her a madwoman. Crazy to challenge him – but what choice did she have?

He just stared at her, his eyes narrow. Clearly he'd need some convincing, and that was something Kira would be oh so happy to provide him with.

"Do you expect me to fear you, like everyone else within those Walls?" Her glare had become ferocious, taunting. "Humanity's Strongest… That's you. Sounds like this is a damn game of soccer: Team Humanity, MVP Levi Ackerman. Except in this game, team members get slaughtered and lose their families, and the quickest race to be annihilated loses. What a joke," she spat angrily.

There was a second of silence, and for a moment it seemed like only Levi and Kira existed in that space. The two stared at each other, mirrors of fury and belligerence. Levi stepped forward, drawing both his blades with a swish of metal on metal. Kira gripped her sword, grasping it with both hands before she raised it. The sword divided her face perfectly in half, in between once dead green eyes that were now alight with fire.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you for reading! As always, i__f you enjoyed, I would be absolutely and positively joyous if you left a review for me! Happy reading, and until next time,__  
_

_Miss E. TG. Shire_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! So, I thought I should mention it sooner than later: but I haven't read the manga for Attack on Titan/SnK. I have only watched the anime, so my knowledge of the characters as well as the plot is confined to only what is explored in the anime. That being said, I have tried my utmost to keep all the characters in-character (feedback is appreciated greatly!). Thanks again, as always, to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed! The support as far has been unbelievable, you're all amazing. Seriously, you have no idea how much it means to me! Thank you all so, so, so much, and without further ado, here is the latest installation :) _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Levi was fast.

He began the fight before Kira had even gotten her footing, flying forward in a green blur. His cape whipped around him as he shot towards her, one sword in front of him and one behind before he suddenly became a human tornado of limbs and weaponry. His blades caught Kira easily, knocking her backwards with a series of bloody cuts.

Her eyes widened and she struggled to regain herself as he tore into her, his sword whirling faster than her trained eyes could keep up with. She shook with fear, suddenly overcome, ready for death at the blade of his sword… No. Not again. Kira steeled herself and thrust her sword forward, hitting his with a resounding clang. He leapt backward immediately and Kira followed, her body finally engaging as it had been trained to. She pushed her weight onto her good leg, parrying the blows Levi delivered, sloppily. Cuts were still appearing, blood dripping down from her and blurring her vision.

Injured, caught off guard, Kira was on the defensive and she was still being brutalized. She lunged forward herself, her hands suddenly moving quickly, her blade whizzing through the air. Their swords hit with a clash of metal on metal before they both leapt backwards, their movements mirroring one another as though they had been trained by the same sword master. Levi came at her again, his swords moving with ineffable speed – but now Kira could see it. She parried him, snaps of metal and sparks flying as he hit her sword each time with both of his.

Levi got another jab dangerously close to her good leg, only being diverted by Kira's sword. She then saw the opening as she jerked her weapon back, whirling around and slamming her sword against Levi's ribs. The sword cut with a sickening slice before Levi darted away, glaring down at the blood on his uniform.

His eyes flashed back up to her own and then Kira knew she was done for: perhaps she had held her own for a few minutes, but it was over now. Levi suddenly had her by the throat, his fingers tightening as his sword knocked hers clean out of her hand.

Kira closed her eyes, cursing herself. She hadn't been bested by anyone, not for years… But this man, this damn Captain had beaten her only in a few minutes. She opened her eyes once more: looking desolate, defeated, and not wholly alive. Levi dropped her in disgust, scowling back down at the red that had dripped through the whole in his shirt. "Repulsive," he said, taking a napkin out of his pocket and wiping at the stain.

Kira lifted herself off the ground slowly, before she bowed her head to the man in front of her. It was a gesture of respect, a gesture she often refused to make to anyone, especially from inside the Walls. Those damn military pets deserved none of her respect, but this Captain was truly far, far beyond any of her skill. He had put her in her place.

"Fine," she let out, her spirit gone out of her. "I will enlist. I will become useful. It's my duty, isn't it?" She glared at the ground. "It was you, wasn't it? You saved me that day. I owe you a debt."

At the thought, Kira could feel her insides curl and her outsides cringe. She owed a debt to one within the Walls, one of those she despised. And to pay the debt? It would cost her freedom.

The pair had made it back to camp after Levi had forced Kira back on her horse, urging her forward despite her aching and injured body. Kira only tried to struggle onward, overwhelmed with the desolate and hollow feeling of defeat combined with the throbbing pain of her leg. She had pushed herself too far and now she would pay for it, dearly.

While it was still dark out, the entire camp had awoken to frenzy when Eld Jinn had discovered that his charge had disappeared in the night. The squad had met Kira and Levi as they returned, Eld with his muscular arms crossed haughtily over his chest. Kira had glanced over at him only to find him glaring, clearly indignant that she had slipped out without him noticing. Levi had dismounted and spoke a few whispered words into the redhead Petra's ears before he returned to his tent. Everything was in motion again after that, many going back into their tents for some much-needed rest.

"That wasn't very smart." It was Petra who spoke, not looking up as she tended to Kira's wounds by the fire. "Trying to ride off with this torn up leg." The woman said nothing of Kira's other cuts and bruises, not asking anything of whatever had happened between her and Levi.

"I didn't have a choice," Kira said stiffly, turning to look out at the dark landscape before her. A huge expanse of land, overrun by Titans, but her home nevertheless…

"Once I'm done dressing it, it will still be weeks before it's healed. I think I can fix something up to make sure you can still ride in it, but you shouldn't put any more strain on it than absolutely necessary."

Kira just glared at the crackling fire in front of them, her eyes grazing over the boot of one very silent Eld Jinn. He had yet to return to his tent, but he had thankfully stopped glaring at Kira for the moment.

"Should have just killed me," Kira muttered, gritting her teeth.

"Some do think that." That was Eld this time, his voice deep and low. "But others wanted to give you a chance. We're all fighting the same war."

Kira felt a stab of guilt at that: she knew that Eld was one of those who had wanted to give her a chance, but… A chance at what? A life in a cage?

"Any human who wants to fight is useful," Petra said, unbelievable kindness in her eyes. Was it even possible that there were still people with so much hope out there? Kira raised her eyes to look at her for just a moment before she lowered them again.

"I don't deserve this kindness," she muttered.

"You saved my life."

"You don't owe me anything," Kira said, shaking her head. "It was just… It was just instinct."

"Well, so is my kindness then. Just instinct," Petra said, a smile dancing on her lips.

Kira just shook her head again. "I'm not a soldier. I'm not going to be able to help you. I'm a rogue. I don't take orders." At the last sentence, her eyes lit up with that old fire for just a moment before it flickered out once more.

Petra finished wrapping Kira's leg gingerly before she stood up and jumped into her tent for a just a moment. After some careful rummaging, the woman came back out with a few folded articles in her hands. She gently handed the pile to Kira, ignoring the look of disdain that was shot her way.

"I knew a soldier who didn't take orders once," Petra said, looking towards Eld this time. "And we really needed that soldier."

Eld gave Petra a knowing look and then turned to Kira, nodding. "She's right."

Kira ignored the look the two shared, trying to focus on something else besides her inevitable enlistment in the military. She only looked down at the pile in her hands, bile rising up in her throat as she realized that she was holding a Scouts uniform.

"It should fit," Petra said, nodding towards her. "We're around the same height. Having those boots should help keep your leg from moving the wrong way while you're riding."

"Thank… You," Kira managed to get out, though her voice was strained. If Petra noticed, she certainly didn't let on.

"You can change in my tent," she said, ushering Kira up. Clearly the woman wouldn't take no for an answer, not that it mattered at this point. She owed a debt now and she would most undoubtedly pay it.

Kira hobbled up and dragged her sore body over to the tent. She had to admit, whatever salve Petra had applied to her leg had already made her feel much better. Kira dropped the garments on the ground after she zipped the tent closed, staring at them with wide green eyes. Just a day ago, Kira would have never imagined she could have gotten herself into such an inescapable predicament.

The thought of uniforms made Kira unreasonably angry, but her own clothes were cut and torn all over: proving to be little more than useless at the moment. She changed as quickly as one could manage with such a mangled body. The only thing that still lay on the ground was that damn green cape: a symbol of everything Kira hated. Did she really need to wave around their banner for all to see? Here she was, Kira Zeffren, prisoner/newest recruit of the Scouts. In a furious rush, Kira tied the cape the cape on herself and tried her best to forget it was even there at all.

She limped out of the tent, her eyes on the ground as she made her way back to the campfire. Kira could feel Petra and Eld's eyes on her, staring at her remade self and thinking that perhaps the rogue could be made into a soldier after all. Stranger things had happened. Kira, on the other hand, couldn't get past the damn green cape that fell over her shoulders. She wanted to rip it off. And then throw it in the fire.

"Good, it fits," Petra said, nodding in approval.

More than a bit snugly around the hips, but, yes Kira had managed to get it on.

"We don't have an extra 3DMG lying around, so we'll have to get you fit with one when we get back."

"She'll get one when she's sent to cadet training!" This voice was new, but Kira didn't even have to jerk up her head to match the condescending drawl with its owner. That strange man from earlier, Oluo, she believed, had stuck his head outside of his own tent. Clearly, he had been eavesdropping on their entire conversation. "Do you really think some rogue is going to be part of the _Special Operations Squad_ without even going through training?"

Kira did nothing besides sent a flat glare the man's way, but he ignored her. "Even after training, she won't make this squad… She's just a little girl who got lucky. We're helping her. Taking her in." Then he turned to her, still wearing that same smug expression Kira so wanted to slap right off his face. "You know, I've killed almost fifty Titans… So don't be scared out here."

Kira could not even come up with a retort to the ridiculous drabble coming out of his mouth. Her, scared? Before she could continue on the rant in her mind, Eld just smirked. "That's funny, coming from the guy who cried and peed himself on his first expedition…"

Oluo's face blanched. "That's a lie! I would have never! You're thinking of someone else!" Before he could protest any further, Oluo's face contorted in pain and he clapped a hand over his mouth. He let out a few mangled words that sounded something like he had… Bit his own tongue? Kira just stared.

"Maybe if you wouldn't talk so fast, you wouldn't bite your tongue!" Petra scolded, shaking her head. "Not to mention, trying to scare her… Look, you ought to stop imitating Captain Levi, you're nothing like him."

Oluo tried to protest, but his bleeding mouth thankfully stopped him from arguing with her. Kira only shook her head as he ducked back into his own tent, muttering under her breath. "I don't care how many Titan's he's killed…"

"Don't mind him," Petra said. "You should get some sleep."

Kira nodded, glancing towards Eld's tent but not moving at all. She wasn't quite sure she would be allowed to sleep in her former quarters considering what had happened last time. "Go on," Eld said, motioning for her to go first.

"I don't think so."

Kira knew this voice too. Harsh, deadpan, radiating power and authority – it was unmistakable. Captain Levi stood outside his own tent, his arms folded tightly across his chest. Kira just jutted out her jaw.

"After what happened last time, this little shit needs someone more watchful."

Kira widened her eyes at that, still not meeting his gaze. She had done it this time, hadn't she? Even when she had been with her old group Kira had caused trouble, but this was beyond any small misstep she hadn't taken before.

Kira was going to pay.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Thanks for reading! I hope to keep these chapters coming out on a semi-regular basis, but I say that as someone with a very hectic schedule. Hopefully I am up to the task! Anyway, a__s always, i__f you enjoyed, I would be absolutely and positively joyous if you left a review for me! Happy reading, and until next time,_

_Miss E. TG. Shire_


End file.
